Funny Boy
by FlyingFree7
Summary: What was with that boy? Jerk one second, and then suddenly he's my good friend that knows how to make me laugh.


As I was heading out the Gryffindor common room, who else but Sirius Black shoved past me to try to get through the portrait hole.

"Oops!" he said smugly, not looking sorry at all, "Sorry, Abby. Totally didn't see you there."

"Sirius Black! Can you ever go past me without shoving me? I mean, really," I said as I saw him laugh and head down the corridor.

Of course, he had gone past me. He was about twice my size. And quite muscular, I must say. His dark hair fell just perfectly on his face, but that's to be expected of him. He's Sirius. One of the hottest boys in the school, or so I've heard. He has a way with the ladies, quite the charmer. He always ends up hurting them though. He doesn't mean to, he has a genuine heart. I think he's just trying to find someone long term, but the girls he picks generally don't work out. They'll last a few months and then he will break up with them. I've seen quite a few girls cry over him. Because of that, I've learned to stay far away from the romantic side of Sirius Black. He wasn't worth my time.

Sirius was always trying to annoy me. I mean, we're friends, in a weird sort of way. We talk a lot, but can never go five minutes without insults. But sometimes those conversations can actually make sense. In an odd sense, I can trust the boy. I've been able to tell him about how complicated my home life is, how I strive to be the best in Quidditch because I'm passionate but I'm never good enough, how emotionally charged I can be sometimes. And he gets it. Though, he's always found ways to make me laugh by cracking jokes. He finds a way to make my life feel more comforting, to make me feel like I'm a better person than I actually am. However, these are rare moments we are speaking of. Daily, Sirius has his antics that involve shoving past me, teasing me, and all sorts of ways to get on my nerves. He knows just how to push my buttons.

I grumbled, thinking about how Sirius couldn't leave me alone. What was with that boy? Jerk one second, and then suddenly he's my good friend that knows exactly how to make me laugh. Well what can you expect from him? He is a marauder: one of the famous little pranksters of the school. It's in his nature. Yet, I suspected him of something more. But I quickly shrugged it off as I arrived in the dungeons for potions.

"Now today class," Slughorn said at the front of the classroom, "We shall be changing seats. Three to a table, as you know. I have decided to let you sit with whomever you shall like. Please, try for once to behave like the mature 7th years I know you to be."

Suddenly a rush of students whirled around me. I had no idea where I would sit, who to sit with. But before I could even contemplate it, James Potter and Sirius sat at my table. Woah, that was fast. I didn't realize they actually wanted to sit with me. That's odd. I mean, I know James. He's my best friend, Lily's, boyfriend. But, we don't talk much ever. Why in the world is he sitting with me and not his girlfriend? Guh, well won't I be hearing Lily gripe about it later. I suppose that it's better than nothing. Gosh, I could be sitting with Severus Snape. Ew.

I looked over and saw that Lily was giving me a glance.

"At least it's not that bad," she said.

Lily was sitting with Beth Richards and Erin Thoms. Both were really nice, intelligent girls. Quite a lucky one, that Lily. I on the other hand….

"Hey James! Wanna play a trick on Slughorn?" Sirius yelled, louder than he hoped, I think.

Oh God. Here's where it begins. Here I am, sitting in the middle of the two biggest pranksters, and soon to get blamed for half their jokes. What a joy! I'll just ruin my reputation with Slughorn for two stupid boys.

"Sirius, can you please make sure that I at least don't get blamed for anything before you go and start playing jokes?" I asked, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh, does poor Abby not want to get blamed for the jokes? Can't ruin her goody-two-shoes reputation, now can we James?" Sirius said, arrogantly.

"I guess not Sirius, I mean, it's not like Slughorn would blame her anyway. She's one of his 'sluggies'!" James replied.

This would be a very long Potions class. I could already tell.

"Ow, Sirius, that's my hair!"

Sirius had managed once again to completely annoy me at lunch. But this time, my hair was the target. And I like my hair! It's nice, long, blonde, though it occasionally needs a bit of taming. But, really, my hair?

"Oh calm yourself, Abby! At least I'm not crushing your legs. Which I very well could do, don't you ever forget that!" he stated, with a laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh too. I have a huge fear of having my legs restrained. I know, I'm quite odd, and it's a tad unbelievable. But, it's something I'm legitimately afraid of. Now, that was an interesting day when I figured that out.

"Fine, Sirius, just don't pull my hair." I said.

At least ten seconds later, Sirius poked my side.

I jolted upward, almost falling off the bench. "SIRIUS!" I yelled, but then began laughing hysterically.

He did too.

I caught myself staring at him for a second, immersed in his smile. No, no, no, Abby. I looked down at my plate and stuffed a muffin into my mouth. Distraction? Yes, an attempted one.

"Wow, fatty, lay off the food."

"Sirius Black!" someone behind me sternly said, "You do not call a girl fat!"

I could place that voice anywhere. I turned around to see my bright redheaded friend Lily. She was always to the rescue, though sometimes I question her tactics. So far, she's doing well today.

"I can call her whatever I please, right Abby?" Sirius replied, whipping his puppy dog look out to face me.

Gosh, I've never noticed his eyes before. They're light gray, ones you can get lost in. I could just stare at them for…

GAH!

Snap out of it, Abby! It's Sirius Black! He's a heart breaker, he's out of your league, he will not last! Just keep it to a friend's level, and avoid those eyes!

"No, Sirius, you will not call me fat!" I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"See?" Lily said, "No calling girl's fat. End of story."

Sirius looked right at me and pointed to the second muffin on my plate. "Gonna eat that muffin?"

I nodded.

"Fatty."

7. _How can someone become an animagus? How do you become legal? Explain._

I really hated Transfiguration homework. Especially considering it was the one subject I was awful at. Don't know why. I just detest the subject with all of my being. It is quite revolting.

Suddenly a shadow was cast over my parchment paper. I looked up to find none other than the infamous Sirius Black.

"Having trouble Abby?" he asked with a snicker.

Transfiguration was his best subject. And he knew it was my worst. Sirius loved to make fun of me for it. Hopefully not tonight though, I already had enough trouble trying to get numbers one through six.

"Ugh, yes, okay? I am." I said, and then added, "Can you help me?"

"Abigail Cassandra Mills needs _my_ help?" he asked, with emphasis that it was his help.

"Yes, yes, yes, okay? Please. I need to get this finished."

"Fine, just this once though," he added with a chuckle.

Sirius was a good tutor. Really! I would never think he had the patience, especially with me. I'm a little all over the place to begin with and I'm so stupid when it comes to Transfiguration. He was quite kind, and didn't make fun of me when I got something wrong. It was actually rather sweet.

No, not sweet. Helpful. It was helpful. Good rephrasing, Abby.

Eventually we finished my homework, I thanked him, and he headed up to the boys dormitories. What a strange boy. He'll be calling me a fatty at lunch, shoving past me, and being quite atrocious, and then suddenly help me out. I never know what to expect of him. He has his moments though. I've found he can be a great person to talk to. Back in third year, there was this one time…It was when I was fighting with my father….

_I sat in the common room bawling my eyes out with the letters thrown in front of me. I took one last look at it:_

_Abby,_

_After much thinking, I have decided it be best if you stayed home with me this summer. Your mother disagrees and believes that your "Quidditch" camp is better for you, but I think that is absolutely preposterous. We need to rebuild our relationship and I think spending the summer looking after your brother is the best way to do so. _

Write back soon,

Dad

_I couldn't believe it. My father, my horrible father wanted me to spend every single day with him. He didn't get it. He just couldn't understand that when your DAUGHTER tells you that they don't feel comfortable with a marriage, it is not okay to tell them that their opinion doesn't matter. And now he wanted me to look after his new little bride's baby? He knows Quidditch is my life, my future career. He knows I won't see the light of day living with him because they don't do anything. My father and his wife stay inside with the blinds closed caring for their little child that will live such a sheltered life, I feel bad for it. I can't believe he is fighting my mother, the one that has actually been supportive of my endeavors, for full custody of me. My father disgusts me. _

_Tears were running down my cheeks in unlimited supply. I hate him. I absolutely hate him._

_Suddenly I heard footsteps heading down the stairs. I tried to hide but it didn't work. I glanced up to see Sirius's face staring at me. He never asked me what happened, I think he knew. I had told him about various encounters with my father, and that man is the only person that can get me this upset._

_ I just looked at him and cried. He placed his arm around me and I just cried into his shoulder. Silently, he patted my head and wiped the tears from my cheeks. He stayed with me all night, until I finally decided to go to bed. It must have been so late, and we had exams the next day. _

_"I—I should get to bed," I muttered, tears still flowing down my cheek._

_"Ok," he said, kissed my forehead and helped me up to the stairs._

How could I forget that night just a few years ago? Sirius came to my rescue when no one was there. He's really been there for me. A tickle ran down my spine. I really shouldn't let this happen, these emotions take over like this. I'm only going to get hurt. It's Sirius. But, he makes me feel so special, he always has. He's been an amazing support system. I want to trust him. My heart has already given in, should I?

Yes, yes I will give in. He's an amazing boy, and I don't think I've ever felt this strongly about someone. I may get hurt, but what happens happens. You never know, he may end up being the one, right? I can't believe I'm saying this but, I love Sirius Black.

The fire cracked and I quickly looked at my watch. It was already 2 o'clock in the morning. Just then I heard somebody coming down the stairs, probably Lily to see what the heck I was doing.

But it wasn't. It was Sirius.

"You're still up, miss?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Yup," I said, smiling right back.

"Listen, I—wanted—well I'd like to-uh, talk to you."

"Okay," I replied, my heart racing.

"Well, I—uh, was wondering if—uhm."

And then I did something I couldn't control, even if I wanted to. But I was sure I wouldn't have stopped myself.

I kissed Sirius Black.

I opened my eyes, expecting a shocked look, but instead I was met with his lips meeting mine again, slowly deepening the kiss. His hand found its way to mine, and our hands intertwined. He kept kissing me, his soft lips and mine just in a dance of perfection.

He pulled away and gasping for breath said, "I never knew you were a Seer, Abby."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's a little known fact."

He softly kissed me on the cheek and said, "I've always liked you, Abby. I can't even begin to tell you how afraid I've been to even go after you. Those other girls, they were just distractions from you. I just," he paused, "I never thought you would ever even think of me like that. So, I attempted to move on. It never worked, clearly. So, I continued with making fun of you. Figured it'd be best, rather than taking the James approach," we both laughed at that, remembering how James asked Lily out everyday for years, "I got so close to asking you out after that one night in 3rd year, but I figured, why would you ever like me?"

"You know, I never thought there was a stupid question, but that right there is one. I think a more appropriate question would be, 'Why wouldn't I like you?'" I replied.

Sirius gently put his hands on my hips and pulled me in for another of his breathtaking kisses.

I love taking chances.

**AN: Yes, I rewrote it! I reread this story a few days ago and realized how my writing style has improved so much in two years. So I extended it and rewrote a few things that just…didn't make sense. I hope you enjoy it, I sure do. (: Please remember to review and as always, it's all Jo's.**

**-Megs**


End file.
